happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jiata
Jiata (Also known as the Chelsea Fan) is a HTF OC Who lives in Happy Tree Town. He is created by Deviantart user HTFBlueFan2012. He is a 24 Year Old and his Full Name is Not Known. Personality He is a Kind and Generous Bear who always has a Walk Out and he is Caring towards his Friends. He is Diagnosed with Autism and is Sometimes a Little shy. But the One thing that keeps him going were the Chelsea Games Home and Away. And sometimes he does go out onto a Football Pitch or Soccer Pitch and has a Kick around with his Football thinking one day he will be playing at Stamford Bridge. His Past Life Jiata was born on the 25th May 1991 in Athens,Greece but as soon as he was born his Mom Died and it is not known why. At Age 2 His Unknown Dad started to look after him the best he can on Benefits as he couldnt work as he was Disabled. At then when Jiata was 5 Years Old his dad died from Cancer and had to be cared by his unknown Brother and Sister and supported him untill he moved out of Greece at age 16 and moved to London,England where he worked as a Newspaper Salesman and then his love of Chelsea Began when he watched the Barclays Premier League Final Day in 2010 as Chelsea and Manchester United fought for the Title. Chelsea won 8-0 against Wigan and had beaten Manchester United to the Title and were crowned BPL Champions 2010 and Jiata thought to himself '''This is my New Destiny and Hope to carry me foward. '''And so he brought a Chelsea Kit at the Chelsea Megastore at Stamford Bridge and Saw the Chelsea Team Celebrating their wins of the FA Cup and the Premier League. His start to Chelsea When Jiata was 19 Years Old he was told at Kingston Hospital that he was diagnosed with Autism and he had to quit his Job as a Newspaper Salesman. So just like his Deceased Parents he was living on Benefits but that didnt stop him supporting Chelsea Though and in 2012 he saw what could be one of the Greatest moments of his life. Chelsea marching on and on in the UEFA Champions League defeating Napoli in the 2nd Leg at Stamford Bridge in the Last 16 and defeating Benfica both Legs in the Quarter Finals and defeating Defending Champions Barcelona at Stamford Bridge and tieing 2-2 at the Nou Camp with Goals from Ramires and Fernando Torres to send Chelsea to their Second Champions League Final in Munich to face Bayern Munich. 2012 UEFA Champions League Final Aftermath After Chelsea won the UEFA Champions League in 2012 and Jiata at 21 he moved to Happy Tree Town to live a better life and he has meet some great friends that have heard his Story about the Sad Past he had lived and how he had got his life back on Track with the Team He Supports and Still Supports to this Day. Trivia * His Nickname is The Blue Roman * He does Speak English but does speak Greek as well * His Football is a UEFA CL Captiano * He is Left Footed when he plays with his Football * He originally wanted to be a Ticket Salesman but ended up as a Newspaper Salesman Just Jiata.jpg JIATA HTF Wikia.png Category:Bears Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:DeviantArt Characters Category:Tan Characters Category:Male Characters